


Day Six: Flame

by dalektabledesires



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Can be read as stand alone, Drabble, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalektabledesires/pseuds/dalektabledesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Mystrade fic! Hope you all enjoy it!! As always, the disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I don't make money off it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Six: Flame

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mystrade fic! Hope you all enjoy it!! As always, the disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I don't make money off it.

That they should come together like this, suddenly, quietly in the night, like shooting stars making a startling appearance before flashing out of existence, was somehow so right for them, because their daytime identities could never withstand this relationship. So it was a hidden affair, and the forbidden feeling was a heady addition to their nights of soft sheets and chilled wine. Looking at them in the sunshine, one would never know what sizzled beneath the surface, waiting to erupt, passion flickering to life behind closed doors. And it became especially meaningful that he could not only ignite a spark in the Iceman, but that he could also tend that flame and, fueled by the kindling promises of sex and adoration, keep it burning.


End file.
